The present invention relates to a braided fishing line leader.
Braided fishing lines leaders, particularly for fly-fishing, of the type under consideration are made of a plurality of thread or filaments interwoven into a hollow braided tube. The leaders are tapered towards a leading end portion of the leader. Such a fishing line leader has been disclosed in applicant's U.S. pending application Ser. No. 616,428.
In the mentioned patent application assumption was mad to the need of a great precision in the cast for trout fishing with "fly", as well as to the need of attaining a cast at the greatest possible distance, with the purpose of increasing the surface, over which one may actuate from a certain point or position for the fisherman.
It was also specified in said patent application that with respect to a fly line, the "leader" constitutes the element which, with less weight and more flexibility, gathers the impulse supplied by the line and transmits it in turn to the tippet and to the fly, for which said leader makes up the fundamental element, as the functionality and efficiency of the assembly is derived from the precision in the cast. In this sense, and as it is known, the leader should have a decreasing diameter toward the receiving end of the tip and at the same time must be flexible and if possible, elastic.
The fundamental object of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 616,428 was to obtain a leader with these characteristics, but without knots, also eliminating problems of other known leaders, as for instance, the trend to form and keep spires.
The leader of the said patent application has been formed of a braid, with threads of a micrometric diameter, preferably of nylon with a high resistance, elasticity and flexibility, and besides, with the special characteristic that said braid has adopted a tapered configuration, lacking any type of core, for which it was started from a certain number of threads in its butt end, corresponding to its greatest diameter, such threads being progressively eliminated and unitarily, that is, progressively reducing the number of threads which form the braid, which was translated into a progressive reduction of the fishing line leader diameter, without the occurrence of echelonings in practice, considering the micrometric character of the threads or filaments forming said braid.
In a more concrete mode, it was expected in the use of a braiding machine that the latter is held at a constant speed whilst the traction on the resulting braid was progressively decreased, which resulted in an increase in the density of the fabric whilst the number of threads that cooperate in the conformation of the braid decreases, and such a reduction in the number of threads determines the progressive narrowing of same, and the same effect may as well be attained by keeping constant the traction on the braid and varying the rotation speed of the braiding machine, or acting simultaneously and in combination of both variants.
In said patent application assumption was also made as to the possibility of setting up in the slack of the braid an absorbent material, as for instance, cotton, when it is simulated that the leader be submerged in water, but offering notwithstanding better provisions, and a further simplicity in the process of obtention of such a leader, in the case it lacks the core of absorbent material. The aforementioned application discloses a leader obtained on the basis of a tapered braid, hollow though coreless and notwithstanding sinking, allowing besides to regulate the density or speed of sinking of the fishing line leader.